User blog:Redorath/Eddy
|date = N/A |health = 15 |attack = 60 |spells = 60 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 427 (+77) |mana = 135 (+69) |damage = 54 (+2.75) |range = 125 |armor = 19 (+2.25) |magicresist = 30 |attackspeed = 0.675 (+3.5%) |healthregen = 8 (+0.85) |manaregen = 9 (+0.75) |speed = 340 }}Eddy, the Hextech Hitgirl is a custom champion in League of Legends. Background A champion somewhat inspired by the fabulous has maybe been done before, but this is my slightly silly attempt. Eddy here is a wreckless little waif who's somehow found herself working as a weapons tester for Hextech, where her keen senses and very diminutive stature help her largely avoid the tendency of everything to explode. Eddy likes to whack stuff, and on the fields of justice does so with the aid of an experimental gunblade almost as big as she is (or as small, depending on how you look at it), the slightly dumbfounded guidance of the local Summoners, and vastly more enthusiasm than sense. Abilities Every seconds, Eddy loads an enchanted slug into her gunblade. Her next basic attack against a champion or large minion gains range and deals bonus magic damage equal to or , whichever is greater. Basic attacks will lower Itchy Trigger's cooldown by 1 second. }} Eddy disengages from battle and leaps backwards away from the cursor's location, gaining 10% movement speed for 2 seconds when she lands. If she lands on an enemy, she will deal a small amount of physical damage to them and Tactical Withdrawal's cooldown will be lowered by half. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} After a brief channel, Eddy spins in place and swings her gunblade in a circle around her twice, dealing damage to nearby enemies. The first swing deals physical damage, while the second deals magic damage. Enemies struck by both swings are slowed for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 425 }} Eddy launches a flare at the target location, granting vision of the area for 5 seconds and dealing magic damage each second to enemies that touch it. If the flare falls on an enemy champion it will stick to them, revealing them for the duration. Eddy loads a flare every few seconds, and can hold up to 3 at once. |leveling = seconds 50 200 |range = 900 |cooldown = 2 |cost = 40 |costtype = mana + 1 charge }} Eddy's basic attacks grant her bonus lifesteal and spellvamp for 4 seconds. Stacks up to 10 times. |description2 = Grants maximum stacks of Go For Broke, and for the next 10 seconds Eddy's basic attacks cause her to dash to her target and deal magic damage on arrival. This effect has a short cooldown. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} Revision History from . ** Reduced scaling to or , from or . ** The damage from Itchy Trigger is now treated as bonus damage. * Tactical Withdrawal: ** Movement speed duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Cooldown reduced to from . ** Cost reduced to 40 mana from 60. * Whorl: ** Cooldown reduced to from 8. ** Slow amount reduced to from . ** Slightly reduced individual and overall damage. ** Added a short channel because. * Go For Broke: ** Reworked to hopefully be a little more appealing and a little less terribad. 31-05-2013: * Creation. }} Category:Custom champions